This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a nose pad on a nose piece of the eyeglasses.
Heretofore, there have been different types of eyeglass frames, pads for the nose piece on the eyeglasses, and various eyeglass attachments for mounting on the nose piece. These nose piece devices have included foam rubber pads, threaded beads, shark skin, and blades with teeth therein. While these devices prevent slippage of the eyeglass on the nose of the eyeglass user, none of the devices herein have had as a primary objective means for relieving pressure against the nose placed thereon by the nose piece of the eyeglasses.